Here For You
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: Andy's been engaged to Luke for about a month when a job offer with Guns & Gangs opens up. Without thinking, she agrees, wanting to prove herself to the division. Sam is worried that she might not be able to handle it and decides to go undercover as well.
1. Job Offer

_**Well, since you guys were so supportive of my last Rookie Blue fic, I thought I might as well put this story into action. I've been sitting on this idea since I saw last week's episode. So it's kind of a work in progress. Just let me know what you guys think!**_

* * *

><p>Andy burst through the precinct doors, already irritated and flustered.<p>

Her alarm clock had decided not to go off this morning so she was running late. She was convinced Luke was messing with her alarm clock because he got up earlier than her and made a mental note to ask him about it.

Or to tell him to get his _own_ alarm clock and leave hers the hell alone.

As for now, she hurried to get changed, trying to calm down. She wondered why it was bothering her so much, but she shrugged, blaming it on hormones.

She pulled her hair back into a quick ponytail and exited the locker rooms.

Sam was leaning against the wall, two coffees in his hand as he waited for her to come out.

He held out one while he sipped at the other. She accepted hers gratefully.

"Thanks, I really needed that," Andy said, wincing as the liquid scalded her tongue. But it woke her up, that's for sure.

And the fact that she was always hyperaware of things while she was around Sam.

"Going to join us on Earth today, McNally?" Sam said, tearing her out of her scattered thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. Rough morning," she said.

Sam smirked. "Ready for parade?"

"I guess," Andy yawned and walked with Sam into the room.

As they were just about there, Andy saw Luke having a heated, whispered conversation with Detective Jo.

Sam sensed her tense up. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked, placing a hand on her back and steering her into the parade room.

She shrugged, used to Sam's blunt way of talking. She left his side and went to go sit by Chris and the rest of her friends on the force.

Andy's thoughts were on what Luke and Jo could possibly be talking about. She played absentmindedly with the ring on her left hand. It was too hushed to be a case, she couldn't help but think.

"Serve, protect, and don't screw up," Best finished handing out assignments to the 15 division.

The room burst into action as everyone got up to go to their assignments.

Andy popped up, hoping to catch Luke before she had to go ride with Sam in the patrol car.

No such luck.

"Best wants to talk to you in his office," Sam said, appearing at her side.

"Okay," Andy said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Sam asked as they were already walking in that direction.

Andy was suddenly nervous and didn't want to go in there alone, so she decided to let Sam stay.

"Do you know what this is about?" Andy asked, bringing a hand up to her mouth and biting at her thumb nail; an annoying habit that she had always wanted to break.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her reaction, and placed a hand over hers to get her to stop. "No idea," he said. "Guess we're going to find out."

Andy and Sam walked through the doors to Bests' office.

Best was seated in a chair behind his desk.

"Andy, have a seat," Best said. He didn't seem all too surprised that Sam was there. Sam leaned against the wall behind where Andy sat.

"What's this about, sir?" Andy asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Actually, quite the opposite." Best took a deep breath. "It seems there is an opening with Guns and Gangs. They need a woman, and this is to bring down a really huge target. I immediately thought of you. I think it would be a really great opportunity, and I have complete faith that you can do this."

Best sat back, waiting for her reaction.

Immediately she looked back at Sam. He used to be her training officer and so she still looked to him for guidance, as if it were instinct. She also felt bad because she had busted him when he was working undercover with Guns and Gangs. She now knew that it was very important to him.

Sam's mouth was set in a thin line and when he met her eyes for a second, she thought she detected worry. But then he looked away, to Best.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, sir? I mean, she just finished being a rookie and we don't want to put her in danger or compromise the investigation," Sam tried.

Andy's blood boiled. Why didn't he want her to do this?

"I wouldn't offer this job to her if I didn't think she could do it, Swarek," Best answered calmly. "I also think that having some fresh eyes on this case would be a good thing." He turned back to Andy. "But it's up to you McNally."

Andy was annoyed that Sam didn't want her to do this. So she pretended to ponder the offer for a moment, but then she said, "Sure, I'll do it."

Best got up and shook her hand. "Good decision, McNally. Go about your normal day today. We will brief you for a couple of weeks and then you'll be on the job."

Andy smiled and exited the office, not bothering to see if Sam was following.

She headed outside and waited for Sam, leaning against their patrol car. She drank her now lukewarm coffee and wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Sam eventually emerged, not looking at her as he assumed his place as driver.

Andy climbed in the passenger side, not looking forward to the conversation that was going to take place.

Sam didn't start the car, instead, he turned to look at Andy.

"Why did you agree to that?" Sam asked her.

"What, you don't think I can do it?" she snapped. "I'm just as good a cop as you, Sam. I want to do this."

"This isn't about you being a good cop," Sam said, exasperated. "You don't know what this takes. This could be months of building a new identity, acting like an addict. No contact with your friends or with Luke. You might never be the same."

She also heard what he wasn't saying...that she wouldn't see him either. And she was starting to regret agreeing to this so quickly. She didn't even talk it over with Luke, her fiancé.

"Sometimes, my impulsiveness kills me," she said, more to herself.

"You're telling me," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "You having second thoughts?"

Andy shot him a glare. "No chance."

"Good, because I talked to Best, and he agreed that I can go undercover with you." Sam said it so casually as he was starting the car, that Andy almost missed it, trying to figure out how she was going to tell Luke.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Andy said, completely shocked.

"Are you hard of hearing now?" Sam asked, sarcastically. But he was really trying to cover up his hurt at her reaction.

"You're going under cover with me? You really don't think I can do this," she grumbled. "You can't protect me forever. I'm a big girl you know, I can handle myself."

"No you're right; I can't protect you forever. But I can damn well try," Sam said stubbornly.

Conversation fell short after that, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Sam was going undercover with her.

And though she would never admit it, she didn't mind it. At all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please, please, let me know what you think? ;) <em>**


	2. Ready As I'll Ever Be

For the past two weeks, Sam and Andy were being filled in on everything there was to know about their new identities and the drug lord they were going to do their best to take down.

The drug lord's name was Ray Lawton, and he was a huge contributor of the trafficking of drugs in and out of the city. They were going to work their way into the inner circle, gain his trust and then bring him down.

"Simple," Sam kept saying, but Andy didn't think so.

Now after two weeks of learning "everything she needed to know," Andy still didn't feel ready to go. And they were leaving tomorrow.

Sam sat on the bench in the locker room, his back to Andy as she changed after shift. They were once again going over their cover story.

"So, where did we first meet?" Sam asked. As their story, Sam and Andy would be dating.

"Well, I was working at a coffee shop where you came in all the time to sell your drugs. We talked, we flirted, and it blossomed into true love." She said the last part sarcastically, giving an exaggerated eye roll.

"Better make that believable, sweetheart," Sam said, turning around as Andy was just pulling her shirt over her head.

She blushed crimson and hurriedly tugged her shirt into place.

"You and Callaghan coming to the Penny tonight?" Sam asked, standing up and coming to stand beside her.

"Yeah, Best said to keep things as normal as possible, so if Luke's up to it, then yeah." One thing that bothered Andy was that she couldn't tell anyone she was leaving. Best said he would inform everyone once they were gone.

Which means she had to keep this a secret from both Luke and Traci, her best friend.

Thinking of Luke, Andy looked down at her hand, wiggling her fingers.

Sam moved closer, placing his hand over hers, covering the ring. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, staring at his larger hand covering her delicate one.

"You have to prioritize, McNally. Push him out of your mind," Sam said. He was so close, his breath tickling her mouth, the hear making her dizzy. "It's the only way you're going to get the job done," he said huskily.

Andy leaned closer and kissed the very corner of Sam's mouth. She lingered there for a moment, taking him in, liking what she felt.

He pulled back in surprise, his lips tingling, his heart pumping wildly.

"Better make that believable," she said, giving a wicked smile, using his own words against him.

He stared blankly as she sashayed away.

Finally he recovered enough to say, "I'll pick you up around 8 tomorrow night."

"Sure thing, sweetie," she laughed, not turning around.

As soon as she was gone, Sam groaned, collapsing on the bench.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, a small smirk stuck on his face as he replayed what just happened.

McNally was going to make him go insane.

On the bright side, this would be the most exciting UC job he had ever done.

* * *

><p>Andy and Luke returned to their house, earlier than planned.<p>

Luke seemed out of it and Andy was caught between knowing glances from Sam and watching Jo make eyes at Luke all night.

So, it was a mutual decision when they finally left.

She honestly wasn't planning on texting Luke anything. It kind of just slipped out.

They were sitting there, the windows open, letting the warm beginning of summer air seep in as they watched the TV on low. Luke stroked her arm and Andy could feel the worries about tomorrow slipping away.

"So you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I can't," she yawned, then stiffened as she realized her mistake.

"Can't? What do you mean can't?" Luke asked, sitting up.

"Well, it's just that…" She let out a whoosh of air. "I'm going undercover."

"What? Tomorrow?" He didn't bother asking why she didn't tell him; he knew it was against the rules.

She nodded.

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair. He took both of Andy's hands in his. "Are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

Andy thought back to the locker room and Sam asking her the same question. And the steamy encounter that followed…

"Yes," she said, answering Luke's question. And when she said that to Luke, she realized this time she meant it.

"It's a dangerous job, Andy. I don't want to see you get hurt," Luke persisted, concerned.

"Well, that's the thing," Andy started, then stopped.

She really didn't want to tell Luke that she was going with Sam, but he wasn't stupid. When he saw that Sam was missing tomorrow, he would piece things together; the ever observant detective that he was. Besides, she wanted him to hear it from her, not Best.

"What, Andy?" Luke asked, sensing she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"I'm- uh, not going alone." She took a deep breath, looked Luke right in the eye and said, "Sam is going with me."

"Sam? Sam Swarek?" Luke exploded, just as predicted.

"Yes," Andy said, shrewdly. She placed a hand to her temple, a headache already beginning. "He's posing as my boyfriend for the drug bust."

Andy knew this sounded bad, but it was part of the job; something she thought Luke could understand.

"Sam freaking Swarek is going to be your boyfriend. For how long is this did you say?" Luke said, pacing.

"However long it takes," Andy said, reciting the words Best had told her. "And Sam is only _pretending _to be my boyfriend."

"Pretending. _Right_," Luke said, with disbelief. Everyone on the squad had a hunch that Sam and feelings for Andy, more so than either of them would admit.

Andy hated it when Luke chastised her and bad mouthed Sam. Not one to sit there and take a man's crap, she stood up and began fighting back. "It's our job, and Sam is my partner. He is only trying to protect me. I don't see _you_ offering to go undercover and have my back," she snapped.

Luke jerked back as if she had slapped him. "I'm a detective; I don't go undercover," he said coldly. He looked uncaring, but Andy knew she had hit a nerve. "I'm going out," he said, grabbing his car keys.

"Wait, Luke, where are you going?" Andy said, rushing to the door, but Luke just jumped in his car and sped off.

Andy sighed, going back inside and popping a couple of Tylenol to help her head. This was not how she planned her last night at all. But she should know by now that nothing ever went according to plan.

Andy crawled into bed, alone, wishing for tomorrow like she never had before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for all the reviews already. I'm glad to reward you with another chapter, feel free to comment on this one as well :) <strong>_


	3. A New Adventure

_**Just typed this up last night, hope you like it! I revised the last bit, and I'm sure you'll like this ending much better ;)**_

* * *

><p>Andy made the most of her last shift.<p>

She and Sam were only allowed to drive around patrolling the streets for about the first half of their shift. Later, they were stuck in a room 'doing paper work' but they were really cramming in as much about the case as possible.

"You okay?" Sam asked, without looking up from his files. She was being unusually quiet all day, and he knew something was up.

Andy's eyebrows furrowed. Was she really that transparent? Then again, Sam somehow managed to know her better than herself on some occasions.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she finally answered, but she wasn't even convincing herself.

"Alright," Sam said, dropping the file and leaning back in his chair, looking at her.

She squirmed around under his gaze. "Well, I may have accidentally told Luke that I was going undercover with you," she said, ashamed to meet his gaze. She braced herself for the freak out that would surely follow.

"Not a good idea," Sam replied calmly. "But I'm guessing you already knew that." He leaned forward, the chair snapping back to all fours. "How'd he react?"

Andy was surprised that Sam didn't yell. Maybe she was just so used to Luke being angry at the smallest things. "How do you think, Sam? I'm going undercover for who knows how long with _you_ pretending to be my boyfriend."

"It went that well, huh?"

"I haven't seen him since," she sighed, swiveling around in her seat, staring out the glass windows of the office.

She was unaware that Sam was looking at her, remembering her lips so close to his mouth.

He shook his head, gathering up all the stray papers and shoving them into a file. "You want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to go back…" _In case I don't want to leave, _she finished silently.

"Well, we can get some dinner and then check out our new shithole- I mean home," Sam said, flashing a dimpled grin in her direction.

She laughed and he was happy he could make her do so.

"Sure, there's just one thing I have to do first," Andy said and without waiting for Sam, she walked out of the room.

She made it to Luke's office, but he didn't look like he was there.

It wasn't like she expected him to be, and maybe it was for the best, but she had really wanted to see Luke before she left.

The door was partly open and she nudged it open all the way.

She pushed her way in and her mouth dropped open.

There was Luke. But he wasn't alone. He was locking lips with Jo!

Andy was too speechless to say anything, but she let a strangled noise escape her lips.

Jo flung around, but Luke met her eyes calmly, not even bothering to protest. He didn't even look like he felt bad.

Andy stripped the ring off her finger and flung it down on the desk where is spun until it finally fell flat.

She stuck her chin out, gave a curt nod, and walked out.

Sam was waiting outside the office, and if he knew anything that had just happened, he didn't say anything, just led her outside.

They approached an old looking car, already in their grungy street clothes, already equipped with everything they would need to start off as addicts and dealers.

Andy waited until she was in the car to burst into silent tears, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her left cheek on them, her back heaving.

She heard Sam enter the car. "Andy, Andy what's wrong?" he asked, alarm in his voice.

She took it he had no clue what happened, and she didn't fill like filling him in and seeing the smug look on his face.

"Nothing, just…tired," she said, not looking up.

"Alright, well I'm thinking takeout burgers, if that's okay," Sam said, starting the car, and trying to change the subject, sensing she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"I'm not hungry," she sniffled.

"Well, you're eating, so you want fries with that?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Andy."<p>

Andy opened her puffy, red rimmed eyes to find the passenger door open and Sam crouched down, gently shaking her awake.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep and tears. She ran a hand across her mouth, checking for drool.

"Yeah, only for a little bit," he said, which was the truth. The rest of the time she was crying her eyes out, and it was eating away at his heart because he didn't know what he could do to help unless she told him what happened.

It obviously was something with Luke and Sam would kill that SOB if he hurt Andy.

"Help me unload everything?" he asked her, knowing that giving her something to do would distract her for a little while.

And she did, lugging all their stuff up two flights of stairs into an apartment the size of a matchbox.

"Well this is…ah, nice," Andy said, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the small and dirty apartment they would be sharing.

Sam took in her face and shut the door behind them. Andy immediately felt trapped.

"Get used to it, babe. You're an addict now; you're not supposed to care."

"Right," Andy said, tucking her hands in the pockets of her jeans. Her left hand felt surprisingly light and empty without the ring there.

More tears threatened to fall, and she sat down on the edge of the tiny queen bed. "I don't know if I can do this," Andy said quietly.

Sam turned from where he was shoving clothes haphazardly in drawers.

He went to her side and knelt down in front of her, using his index finger to turn her face towards his.

"You _can_ do this, Andy. I have complete faith in you. And I'm here for you. You can always talk to me. I want you to know that. We're in this together right? I've got your back, and you've got mine."

He always knew to say the exact thing she needed to hear. "Of course, thanks Sam," she said, grabbing and squeezing one of his hands. She snapped out of her pity party. "You want some help?" she asked, pointing to the clothes.

So, the rest of the night was making their apartment look and feel like an addicts home, just in case anyone came by, which was not part of the plan, but sometimes you had to disregard the rules so you didn't get killed.

"I think we did a good job," Andy said, surveying their mess with hands on her hips.

"Yeah, if you mean trash heap," Sam chuckled. "Look, it's late, so I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too," she said with a yawn. "Crap," she said, realizing something. "There's only one bed." And no couch, she added to herself.

"Wow, you should be a cop, you're so observant," Sam said, as sardonic as ever.

He kicked off his shoes, stripped off his shirt and climbed into the bed. "Right side's yours," he said, a challenge behind the words.

Andy hesitated, but the image of Luke and Jo in his office flashed before her eyes and she stripped down to a tank top and shorts because it was awfully stuffy in the apartment and there was no AC.

She carefully got onto the bed, laying down, her back towards Sam.

"Uh, Andy, the lights?"

"Seriously?" she snapped, rolling over to face him.

He was lying on his back, hands behind his head, smiling. He nodded.

"Oh, fine," she grumbled and got up to flick off the lights. "Happy?"

"Mmm," Sam replied.

It was then that she realized that in this neighborhood, street lights were sparse as were windows in the apartment. Meaning, minimal light.

Andy reached out blindly, trying to find her way back to bed.

But, of course, clumsy as she was, she got her foot caught on God knows what and it sent her careening right into Sam's lap with a yelp.

Frustrated, she started crying, though it had nothing to do with her stubbed toe. Then she felt ashamed for crying for the second time today.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened?" when he realized she was crying. He knew that she knew that he meant what happened with Luke.

"He…and Jo…" was all she managed to get out, she was crying so hard.

_That guy is a complete idiot,_ Sam thought to himself. But he knew this wasn't what Andy needed to hear right now, so he lay her down on the side of him.

He cradled her to his bare chest, letting her cry it out. He took turns stroking her hair or rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

She eventually stopped, her breathing evening out.

"Get it out now," Sam suggested. "You have to hide this all tomorrow."

"No, I'm good," she said, closing her eyes with her head still on Sam's chest. She felt so secure, like nothing could hurt her and she didn't want to move.

"You sure you're comfortable like this?" Sam asked. "I can always take the floor," he said, although the prospect of sleeping on the hard ground was not appealing.

Andy thought it was sweet that he offered to do that, but she needed him, right here. "No, I'm fine. I'm just adjusting. This whole thing is new. A new adventure," she said, smiling. She liked the sound of that.

Sam seemed to accept that, and nodded off to sleep.

Her head rose and fell on his chest with his even breathing, and when he breathed out, she could feel it on the top of her head.

Andy couldn't fall asleep, but she stayed wrapped in Sam's arms, feeling anchored as she listened to him sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rookie Blue is on tomorrow! Sorry, just had to say it :) <em>**


	4. Meeting With The Enemy

"So, how do I look?" Andy asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked in the mirror.

"Like a hooker," Sam said as he slicked his hair back with some gel.

"Thank you," she said with a coy smile, considering that was the whole point. "I'm kind of liking this dark makeup," Andy said while Sam chuckled.

"So you remember the plan for today?" Sam asked, hip checking her so he could wipe off his hands on the towel behind her.

"We're going to a club that Ray Lawton frequently inhabits and we are going to scope the place out before our meeting with him today," Andy recited.

"Good." Sam walked out of the bathroom, Andy following.

She watched as he shoved a couple of bags of cocaine in his pocket and strapped a gun to his leg, underneath his jeans.

She reached behind her, making sure the gun that was in the waist line of her short skirt was still secure.

"Show time," Sam smiled. He held out his hand for Andy.

Pushing all thoughts of Luke out of her mind, Andy grabbed it and they walked out of the apartment together.

* * *

><p>The music blared so loudly inside that you could barely hear yourself think. It was also darker than it was outside.<p>

Inside it was crammed with bodies, all pressed against each other. It smelled of drugs, booze, sweat, and sex.

Sam's touch was the only thing keeping her from freaking out. He looked like he was handing all over her, but he was really prepared to fend off anyone who came near her.

He navigated them to the bar, requesting two beers.

Andy looked around the place as she waited for her drink, memorizing faces, trying to match them with profiles she had seen.

Sam handed her one of the beers and followed her gaze.

He took a sip of her drink and leaned forward, using one of his arms to drag her close.

Following his lead, she threw her head back, her hair falling back and exposing her ear so he could whisper in it.

He leaned close to her ear. "See that guy? He's guarding the meeting room. I'll bet Lawton's in there right now," he said in a low voice she barely caught.

She looked him in the eye to say she understood without words.

They straightened up and Sam slung an arm loosely around her waist, keeping her close.

Someone bumped into them from behind, causing Sam to spill his beer down Andy's front.

"Dammit," he said. "I'm sorry, you okay?" She gave a nod, with a hand wave, saying not to worry.

Then he turned around and said, "Hey, watch where you're going, buddy." Andy turned around to see who had bumped into them.

She looked at the guy; a kid who barely looked sixteen. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and shifty eyes.

He mumbled an apology and looked behind him as if checking to see if someone was following him. His eyes widened, and then he walked hurriedly away, where Andy soon lost him in the mass of bodies.

A few seconds later, a huge man, gun partly hidden by his huge hand filed past in the same direction the kid had gone.

Andy made a move to go to the kid's defense, but Sam held her back, giving a sharp shake of his head.

Andy held her ground, but only barely. She was a cop and her cop instincts were screaming at her to help that kid.

Knowing it would compromise her and her partner's lives; she gulped her drink and tried to forget about it. Unsuccessfully, she might add.

Sam, at her side, could practically feel where her thoughts were.

In an effort to distract her, and knowing they only had a few minutes till their meeting, he called her name, getting her to look at him.

With those big brown eyes gazing up at him, he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and placed his hand on the side of her cheek.

"Forget about it," Sam said, leaning closer, running his lips lightly over her jaw line. "Head in the game, Andy."

Andy shivered, though it was far from cold in the club. She leaned forward, and now their lips were practically touching. Just as her eyes closed and he dove in to close the distance between their mouths, the bodyguard from before appeared, seemingly out of the blue.

"Follow me," he said gruffly. He turned, apparently assuming Sam and Andy would do as he said.

They followed him to the door of the meeting room, somehow managing not to get separated with all the people there.

The bodyguard opened the door and without another word, ushered them quickly inside. The door snapped shut behind them, the bodyguard choosing to stay outside.

Sam and Andy turned around to survey the scene in front of them.

There, Ray Lawton sat, right in front of them. And now they would have to pretend to be his friend and get him to trust them. When really she wanted to jump in and arrest the loser right there.

"And who may you be?" Lawton asked in a bored tone.

"The name's Sam, and this here's my girlfriend Andy."

Andy noticed Sam's demeanor changed immediately. It was like he took on the new personality and adopted it as his own. He was actually _good_ at it. Having never seen him do this personally, she was oddly proud seeing her partner work this guy.

"Please, sit," Lawton said, polishing off his martini.

Sam sat down and as Andy was going to take her seat, he pulled her down on top of his lap. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"So what can I do for you?" Lawton asked, in the same disinterested tone. "Looking for a job I hear?"

Andy sat back and relaxed as she listened to Sam explain what kind of jobs they were interested in. She couldn't believe she was ever worried; Sam was a pro.

After a few minutes, Sam had Lawton laughing and joking around.

"Well, Sam my boy looks like you and Andy are the newest members of my organization. Welcome aboard," Lawton said. He stood up and shook both Sam and Andy's hands.

"You'll start tomorrow, down by warehouse 13. Someone will be there to give you further instructions." He sat back down. "Now, leave. I have further clients to meet with."

Sam thanked Lawton and he and Andy exited the room, unscathed.

They went back to the bar, steering clear of the bodyguard's gaze. They stayed at the club for about 20 minutes longer and then decided to go back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Andy said, eyes twinkling with excitement as the banged through the apartment door. "You were really great in there, Sam."<p>

It was the truth. And she really did have a great time; with the adrenaline pumping and knowing she could potentially be killed any second helped her thoughts from circling back to Luke.

But now that she was back in this crummy little place, she couldn't help but think of the way she left things. She felt like she could have done something differently. Like not going on this operation in the first place…

"Did I just hear you pay me a compliment, Andy?" Sam asked, faking surprise. "I never would have thought it possible."

"Oh shut up," she said, going into the bathroom and left it open a crack as she began to change.

Sam was already on the bed, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the crack in the door. She whipped the door open a few minutes later, though and he hastily looked away, embarrassed.

She climbed up onto the bed, beside him like she was last night. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was with Sam. She didn't get it at all, but hey, she wasn't complaining.

This time the lights were off, so she didn't make any trips into his arms. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, still not able to sleep in this strange place.

Sam rolled over onto an elbow, leaning on his hand. "What's on your mind? If your thinking about how you did today, don't. You did great."

She remained silent, letting his words flow over her in the dark. Then she finally said what she had wanted to tell him.

"When I saw Luke and Jo kissing, I broke off the engagement."

Sam was glad for the cloak of the dark, because his initial reaction was a smile on his face, mentally cheering. _Finally, _he thought to himself. Then his heart plummeted. Anything she 'felt' for him was probably just her getting over Luke. It didn't even mean anything and he should stop pretending like it did.

His thoughts immediately dampened his mood and he didn't say anything back to her.

"No comment?" she asked, rolling over on her elbow, copying his position.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Because I'm not," Sam snapped.

"No, you made your opinion of my engagement perfectly clear," Andy said coldly, and rolled over, keeping her back to him.

She couldn't resist one last shot though. "I just thought as my partner and my _friend_ that you would care. Guess I was wrong."

Sam gave a frustrated sigh, and ran a hand over his face. But still, he didn't answer her. Instead, he rolled over as well and tried to get thoughts of the woman he actually cared a lot about and was sleeping beside him out of his head.


	5. Friends In Low Places

_**So Rookie Blue last night, oh my gosh! They were thisclose to saying something to each other. And she is his speed dial #3, isn't it cute! ;)**_

* * *

><p>It turned out that their first job was really easy. One of Lawton's guys handed them a massive load of cocaine and instructed them to sell it on the streets.<p>

Andy was already in a foul mood from last night, and didn't want to get up and pretend to be Sam Swarek's anything, but it was what the job called for and so she did.

She felt horrible selling drugs to people who were so obviously addicted. She felt guilty feeding into their addiction, but they had to do it. And Sam didn't seem to have a problem with it, so she kept her mouth shut.

They were driving through the town, looking for a nice place to stop. The silence in the car was killing her.

"About last night-," she started.

"Look, what happened-," Sam started at the same time.

When neither of them went first Sam said, "I'm sorry about how I reacted. I was just…I don't know, thinking about things. It's no excuse but, I _am_ sorry your unhappy about breaking off the engagement," Sam phrased it so it wasn't exactly a lie.

Andy held up a hand. "Its fine, Sam. I overreacted. I don't need to load you down with my personal crap anyway. Let's just forget about it, deal?"

"Deal."

They pulled over a few minutes later in a shady looking ally way and they hopped out.

At the same time as they were, a kid was rounding the corner, narrowly avoiding hitting them.

Sam was about to yell at them, but then he realized who the kid was.

"Hey, you're the kid from the club last night," Andy said, apparently noticing as well.

"Oh, yeah," he said, keeping his eyes on the ground, a hood over his head, despite the city heat.

Sam recognized the signs and knew the kid was heading for a crash.

"Hey, why don't we go someplace and talk," Sam suggested and he patted his pockets suggestively.

The kid brightened up considerably. "Sure, come on; I'll take you to my place."

* * *

><p>A couple of blocks down the road, the kid entered some shoddy building that made Sam and Andy's apartment look like a mansion.<p>

"Me and a couple of guys live here, but we all come and go as we please," the kid said, and he was obviously proud of the place.

He plopped down on a moth eaten couch, gesturing lazily for them to find room wherever they could.

Andy sat precariously on the edge of a chair and Sam leaned against the wall.

"So, what's your name, kid?" Sam asked, casually.

"Sean. Do you have the stuff or not?" Sean asked impatiently.

"Easy, dude," Sam said, and pulled out a bag. "You got the money?"

"Not right now," Sean said uneasily. "But I can get it to you tomorrow," he promised.

Sam could see right through the kid's lie, but he gave him the stuff, knowing he could get more information out of him if he was high.

Sean took the bag and using his teeth to tear it open, he snorted a line. "Ahh," he sighed, leaning back.

Andy just looked at Sam as he waited for the drugs to take hold.

Finally Sam asked, "What were Lawton's guys going after you for? You owe them money or something?" he guessed.

"Big time," Sean laughed, nodding his head to a beat that only sounded in his own head. "Hey, you want a line?"

Sam shook his head, and he turned to Andy. "How about you hot stuffs?"

"I'm good," Andy said, and Sam saw her flash him one of her heart stopping smiles. "So how old are you anyway, Sean?"

"Almost seventeen," he answered.

Andy closed her eyes. It sucked that kids got hooked so young.

"You work for Lawton?" Sam asked, shooting her a look that said _stick to the important questions._

She nodded to show she understood.

"It used to be just some odd jobs here or there; like unloading a shipment or something. I was working my way up until I stole some merchandise. Now, he wants the money, but I ain't got enough cash to pay upfront."

Oddly, Sean didn't look too worried as he had last night. Amazing what drugs could do for you.

Sam dug around for a while, picking Sean's brain about the organization, and actually learning a few key points. But eventually, the high was wearing off and Andy could sense him getting suspicious.

"Don't forget the money," Sam reminded when Andy tugged him out the door. He knew he wouldn't bug the kid at all considering his life was already on the line about not paying off his debt.

"He's useful," Sam said to Andy as they prowled the streets to sell the rest of what they had.

"I feel so bad. Seeing him hooked like that…" Andy trailed off, and shuddered.

"Yeah, it sucks," Sam agreed, kicking at the ground. "But we aren't here to fix their addictions Andy. Don't over think it, okay?"

"Sure, Sam," she said, not wanting to start another fight, but she couldn't get Sean's face out of her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's a little short, but it plays a part in the next chapter, I promise :)<strong>_


	6. Man Down

And so with the help of Sean, Sam and Andy moved up easily through the ranks of Lawton's organization. They earned his trust and eventually got into the bigger jobs, but this all took time.

Around 5 months to be exact.

"You're getting really skinny," Sam remarked. Drug dealers didn't eat much and after months of pretending to be one, they both kind of adopted their persona.

They were changing to go meet with Sean at the same time as they did every day. They changed in front of each other now; losing their self consciousness after spending so much time together.

"You don't look so hot yourself," Andy shot back. "Could you at least shave just a little?" she complained.

"It fits the part," Sam defended his growing beard.

"It's gross."

"Fine," Sam said, stomping off to the bathroom and Andy smiled to herself.

He emerged a few minutes later, freshly shaven. "Better?"

"Much."

They were just about to go out when someone knocked loudly on the door.

"I thought nobody knew we lived here," Andy hissed, glancing uneasily at Sam.

"They don't," he whispered back.

The knock sounded again.

"Sam, Andy!" came the shouts from outside.

Recognizing the voice, Sam leapt over their crap to get to the door.

"Sean, how the hell did you know we were here?" Sam asked, trying to bar Sean's way in, but Sean made it past.

"I followed you guys here one night," Sean said with a goofy grin. "Hey, Andy."

Andy could only manage a little wave. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered her and Sam's police badges were lying on the nightstand.

She tried to get Sam to look at her, but he was clearly focused on Sean.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need you to hook me up, bro," Sean said, hitching up his pants.

"I thought we were meeting at your place," Sam said.

While Sam kept him talking, Andy tried to inconspicuously move toward the nightstand.

Unfortunately, Sean saw her, his shifty eyes locking on hers. "It's in there, isn't it?" Sean said, gesturing towards the nightstand.

Andy shook her head vehemently. "No, I-,"

"You holding out on me, Andy. Come on, show a brother some love," Sean said, and roughly shoved her aside, giving him a clear view of their badges.

The whole room froze; it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"You two are cops?" Sean said, quietly. He turned around. "You've been lying to me, pretending to be my friend?" Even from where Andy was standing, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"No, it's not like that," Sam said, trying to cover up their mistakes, but Sean wasn't listening.

"Get away from me!" he screamed and trampled out the door.

"Come on, Sean, wait!" Andy said, immediately going to follow him.

"No, Andy, let him go," Sam said, catching her arm as she passed him.

"I'm going with or without you," Andy said forcefully, with no sign of backing down.

Sam held her eyes for a minute and then released her. "Fine," he said, but he of course, followed her out the door.

* * *

><p>Andy had predicted that Sean would go back to his place, since Lawton's guys were still after him and he needed to lay low.<p>

Her prediction had been right.

The place was so crappy; it didn't even have locks, so they just pushed their way in.

"Sean, please, just let us explain," Andy said, entering the room first under Sam's protests.

Sean sat in the corner smoking a cigarette. "I understand perfectly," Sean said, tossing the butt to the floor and standing up to stamp it out. "You guys screwed me over. You used me. Now get out."

"It's not like that," Andy said, exasperated. For some reason, she felt like she needed to get through to this kid.

She opened her mouth, still not sure how she was going to explain, but a sharp tire squealing came from outside, cutting her off.

Sam went to the dirty window, squinting outside.

Andy saw his body tense up. "Get down!" he yelled, diving on top of Andy. They ended up tangled together in a heap on the ground.

Sam reached for his gun as the door got kicked down, and cursed. He had followed Andy out without grabbing his gun. All he could do was keep his body shielding hers.

Once the door was kicked open, whoever was on the other side started shooting randomly. Sam felt a bullet graze his exposed side, right in between his ribs and hip. Andy felt his body shudder and tried to help him, but he kept her pinned to the ground.

"Where is he?" one of Lawton's guys demanded of Sam and Andy as they lay on the ground. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, man!" Sam moaned, pretending to be more hurt then he was. He prayed the kid had escaped somehow, but he wasn't sure what that meant for the two of them.

The two men started searching the place, kicking things around and it wasn't long before they found Sean and flung him to the ground, right in front of Andy.

"Ray wanted us to give you this message personally," the other guys said, and Sam got a nice look at their hand guns as they both took aim at Sean.

Sam tried blocking Andy's view once he realized what was going to happen, but she managed to see the whole thing, unable to tear her eyes away.

Sean looked at her, his mouth hung open, his arms reaching out to them, his eyes pleading. They were his last hope.

Andy was frozen, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. She was still staring at him when the shots went off. Two, quick in succession right into his chest.

Blood splattered all over the place, including all over Andy's face.

"You didn't see anything," the guys said, and they made their way out the door. Sam thought they were pretty damn lucky to be making it out alive. Usually they tied up loose ends, but since they were high up in the organization now, they were probably instructed to leave them alone.

Andy had squirmed out from under Sam and was by Sean's body. "Sean!" she said, placing her hands over the wounds, trying to stop the thick red blood that was rushing out of his body in streams. "Sean!" she screamed. "Stay with me, Sean!"

"Andy," he said. "Andy," he tried again, and grabbed her now soaked hands in his. "He's gone, he's gone."

"No, no he's not, he can't be!" she said, tearing away from him for the second time that day.

"He is," he said, trying to soothe her and dragging her away from the body. "Come on."

She fought him the whole way, but she eventually gave up, collapsing defeated in his arms.

He hoisted her up, cradling her like a baby and took her back to their apartment.

He stopped in an alley, long enough to place an anonymous call to the police, giving the address of the shootout.


	7. Meant To Be

"I watched him die."

Andy was sitting, practically catatonic on the bed, still covered in blood; _Sean's _blood, from head to toe.

"I could have saved him and instead I just stayed there." Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was trying to keep herself from crying.

Sam himself had a lump in his throat. After watching Sean die, now seeing Andy tear herself apart because she felt responsible wasn't helping.

"Andy, you couldn't have done anything. If it wasn't today, it would have been tomorrow, or next week. You couldn't have saved him, couldn't have protected him forever," Sam said, trying to be the voice of reason.

But Andy didn't want to be reasonable. She barely registered the words that Sam was spitting back were her own words when Sam had volunteered to go undercover with her.

Sam was covered in blood; his own and Sean's, but he wanted to take care of Andy first.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Sam said, and when Andy made no move to get up, he scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom.

He sat her on the toilet cover and handed her a wet towel. She began scrubbing furiously, and that's when the tears began to fall.

"It won't come off," she kept saying. "It won't come off." She kept scrubbing at her face till the soft skin turned red and still she kept going, down her neck and arms too. Even if it did come off, she could still see his haunting eyes, begging her to help him as he got shot.

"Andy, stop!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing her arms when he saw what she was doing.

Andy collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Sam held her tight, not saying anything because he knew that nothing he would say would make a difference. Sam let a few tears of his own fall; the only mourning he would do.

Eventually, she calmed down enough and pulled back, remembering something. "You got hit didn't you?"

"No, I'm fine," Sam said, trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Let's see it," Andy demanded, and he knew enough not to mess with her when she was in this state.

He peeled off his shirt and Andy immediately grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and a clean towel. She doused the towel with it and went to press it on his wound.

"Honestly I'm fine-," Sam started, but she ignored him with one of her famous eye rolls, and placed it on the cut.

"Ahh," he said, clutching the edge of the sink as the disinfectant stung his body. His muscles tightened, but released slowly as he got used to the sting.

Andy finished cleaning it out and taped a piece of gauze on the wound. "There, much better," she said when she was finished, but she didn't move away.

Sam turned to face her, one of her hands still on his bare chest. Wherever she touched left a hot trail on his skin. He fought his urges, not wanting to take advantage of her, especially at a time like this.

She brought her other hand up, placing it on his chest, and sliding her hands up, causing him to shiver. She pressed closer to him, so their bodies were touching. Almost as if he couldn't stop himself, he brought him arms around her, holding her even closer.

"Sam." It was a sigh in his ear.

He groaned. "Stop making this so hard," he said, forcing himself to pull away.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Staying away from you," he said, a little surprised he admitted it.

"Then don't," she responded, with a small smile. When he still didn't move, she went up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please."

If this was what she wanted, who was he to judge? he asked himself, as he crushed his lips to hers.

Sparks ignited and their kissing became needier. Sam hoisted her up and Andy wrapped her legs around his torso.

She kissed his neck as he walked back to the bed, lying her down. He hovered over and paused, looking at her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sam asked, panting.

"More than anything," she said, and pulled him back down on top of her.

She wanted and needed him more than anything right now. If she was going to be completely honest to herself, she had always wanted him. And now that she was no longer with Luke, she was free to do as she pleased.

She might have felt guilty for a second, thinking about Luke, but she soon forgot about it when Sam tugged off her shirt and kissed his way down her body.

That night, she gave herself completely to Sam.

Feeling his hands all over her body, touching him and loving his reactions, feeling him inside her. Sam erased the feelings of both Luke and Sean, and she was able to concentrate all on him.

He made her feel different; a way that Luke never had, and it scared her, but also left her with a tingling covering her whole body.

This night had been building up over all the months they spent undercover together, maybe even before that.

_Maybe it was meant to be,_ she thought to herself as she looked up at his face smiling serenely down at her.

She got the best night's sleep she had had in months.


	8. Take Down

"Hey you," Andy said, smiling when Sam rolled over to face her.

"Hey yourself," he yawned, pulling her close.

She nuzzled in the crook of his neck while he took her left hand in his right. Their fingers intertwined automatically and he rubbed small circles with his thumb.

She pulled back and kissed his jaw, close to his ear. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yeah?" he said, smiling.

"Yeah," she answered smiling back.

He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her soft lips, barely holding back a sigh. He had been waiting for this forever, and it was even greater than he imagined.

She ran her tongue along his lower lip and he groaned into her mouth. He pulled back with a considerable amount of self restraint.

"Go," he said, flinging an arm over his eyes.

She giggled and went to the bathroom.

The bloody towels still littered the bathroom counters and floor. She felt a little nauseous, but managed to take a few deep breaths and jumped in the shower.

She turned the water until it was burning hot, searing her skin. She began to cry again.

Forgetting about what happened yesterday had been easy last night, but everything had a way of surfacing at the worst times.

Sam heard her and made his way into the bathroom. He hesitated only a moment before jumping in the shower with her.

"Shh, shh," he comforted her, hugging her to his chest, like he did last night.

Blood mixed with tears as it swirled down the drain.

He tilted her head back, so she was looking into his bottomless brown eyes.

"I love you, Andy," he told her. "And I'm here for you. Always. You know that right?"

Andy was shocked by his words, but it sent warmth through her body that had nothing to do with the hot water pelting her body. It warmed the numbing pain that had been spread through her body since she watched Sean die.

"I know," she whispered. "And I love you, too," she told him, kissing him.

She surprised herself by knowing this was true. She felt happy, truly happy in a way that she hadn't for a long time.

The water grew cold and the two of them stepped out, feeling clean and refreshed.

Sam's cell phone rang shrilly in the next room. He quickly wrapped a towel loosely around his hips and went to go answer it.

Andy couldn't help admiring him as he walked away. He was hers, all hers. The thought brought a smile to her lips and she followed him into the next room where he had already started talking on his cell phone. From his demeanor, she could tell it had to do with Lawton.

She went up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her cheek on his back, listening.

"Hey, Ray, what can I do for you man?" Sam paused listening to his answer. "A meeting, sure. Me and Andy will come-," he was cut off. "Alone? Sounds interesting. When? A half hour? Alright, see you there."

Sam hung up the phone and flung it across the table. He rubbed his face with one hand, thinking.

"What did he want?" Andy asked, even though she got it for the most part. "How come I can't come to the meeting?"

"I have no idea," he said. "I don't like the sound of it, but what else can I do?" Sam said, frustrated.

He looked at Andy whose forehead had creased with worry. He kissed away the lines. "I'll be okay, Andy. This is our chance to take him down for good. Put him behind bars where he belongs so he can't go after people like Sean again."

"You can't go alone. After what happened with Sean…I can't lose you Sam, not after I just found my way to you!" she cried out.

Sam hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm not putting you in any danger," Sam said, firmly.

"Just let me go with you. No smart cop goes in without backup," Andy reasoned.

Sam didn't answer. "You would just follow me anyway wouldn't you?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, probably," Andy replied.

"Alright, you can come. Just make sure you stay hidden," Sam agreed.

"Thank you," Andy said, relieved. She honestly didn't think that Sam was going to let her go and she wasn't looking forward to practicing her stalking skills.

He tucked a stay piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her. Then he walked into the bathroom, presumably to finish getting ready for the big meeting.

Once he was safely out of earshot, Andy dove for her phone.

She quickly scrolled through her contacts, looking for the one person she could trust. She looked over her shoulder, making sure that Sam was staying put.

The phone rang and she closed her eyes, willing someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Oliver!" Andy exclaimed, happy he answered the phone.

"Oh my god, McNally?" He hadn't heard from McNally or Sam in months.

"No time, just listen to me, please." She explained the situation, listened to Oliver's response and hung up, just in time.

She slung on some dark jeans and a T-shirt. She slung her wet hair back in a ponytail and had her gun securely strapped to her side.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"I'd much rather be spending the day in bed," Andy said suggestively. "But we've got bigger fish to fry."

"Okay," he said. She could tell he was nervous. "I'm going to drop you off a few blocks from the pier. Stay hidden, and be. careful."

"Hey, Sam?"

He sucked in a huge breath and then let it out slowly. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

That brought a smile to his face, his dimples showing. "C'mon McNally."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ray, how's it going?" Sam asked, casually walking over to where Lawton was flanked by two guards.<p>

He looked around, acting the part of the shifty addict, but really he was scoping for Andy. There were plenty of buildings that Andy could be shrouded by and Sam could feel the knot in his chest releasing a little bit.

She was safe and she would stay that way. But right now, he had to take this guy down and do it now, without getting himself killed in the process.

"So, uh, what did you say this meeting was for? When you called on the phone, it sounded important-,"

"Enough," Lawton held up a hand for silence, which was obeyed.

Sam eyed him warily. Something was up. Lawton knew something.

"You were there when that boy, Sean was shot correct?" His voice was chilling. Sam didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, sir."

"You knew he owed me money, right?" Sam nodded. "Well, it really is funny how far addicts will go to save their own skin. Leave to tweak another day," Lawton chuckled humorlessly. "Sean came to see me before he got killed, did you know that?"

Sam hesitated, trying not to show his surprise. _The little rat. _"No, sir I didn't." Shit, Andy needed to get out of here.

"And you know what he told me?" Lawton asked, pacing around the pier. There was a little wind, making the air slightly chilly because they were so close to the water. "He told me that you and your little girlfriend are cops."

He looked right at Sam. "Cops. Isn't that something?" Lawton's face was hard as he looked at Sam. "Isn't it." It was no longer a question.

Sam started to back up, his hands up in the typical 'I surrender' pose. "Hey, man, listen-." He stopped when Lawton's guys moved forward and got behind him, leaving him trapped.

Lawton raised his hand and gestured to something out of Sam's line of vision. A man came out, easily pinning Andy's arms behind her back as she struggled uselessly.

"So much for coming alone, huh, Sam," Lawton said.

The man threw Andy down on the pier in front of Lawton. Sam saw her reach for her gun to find it had already been taken.

She shot a helpless look at Sam and mouthed the words, _I'm sorry._

Sam went to go to her, but was stopped by the two goons behind him. Fighting was useless, but he tried it anyway. "Run Andy, run!" It was a last attempt and it really did no good. Lawton hoisted her roughly to her feet, holding her close to his face.

"You ready to go down for your partner?" Lawton leered at her.

Sam relaxed his arms in the grip of the two men and as soon as he relaxed, they did too, just enough so that he could break free. He started to go to Andy again.

"One more move and I'll inject her," Lawton said, shielding his body with Andy's. He had a thin needle held up to her neck.

Sam had a clear view of the panic in Andy's eyes. She clawed at the man's arm around her neck, but he held fast, his eye locked on Sam's, daring him.

"Listen, Lawton, it doesn't have to be this way," Sam said, trying to think on his feet. But the man had Andy and he wasn't thinking clearly, he just knew he had to get her out.

Sam saw Andy's eyes catch on something behind him, and she relaxed. He wondered what she saw that made her so much calmer, but he wasn't going to turn around and find out.

"Just let her go and you can have me. I'm the one you want right?" Sam held out a hand.

"Don't move!" Lawton screamed.

Sam heard a scuffle behind him and turned to find Oliver and Noelle taking down the two men and clipping them in handcuffs. He also saw Dov and Chris with their guns pointed at Lawton, but Sam could see that no shot was available, even from where he stood.

Sam longed to ask how they knew they were here and in trouble, but there would be time for that later, or so he hoped.

"I'd give up any time now," Sam said, still attempting to talk the guy down. He could see Lawton was getting nervous as he saw his guys get taken down so easily. The needle in his hand shook, dangerously close to Andy's flesh.

Sam started walking closer. A couple more steps and he would be there…

"I said, don't MOVE!" Lawton exploded into action on the last word. He jammed the needle into Andy's neck and took off.

Dov and Chris were there and took him down easily, slapping handcuffs on the guy and dragging him towards the cop car. "This isn't over!" he screamed, but Sam barely heard.

He rushed to Andy's aid, catching her right before she slammed onto the pier. He ripped the dangling needle out of her skin and held her in his lap.

Her eyes were half closed, just little slits not focusing on anything. "Andy? Andy, can you hear me? I need you to stay with me, babe. Stay with me. I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere."

Sam looked behind him and yelled, "Hey, I need some paramedics over here!"

He looked back down at Andy who groaned and was trying to say something.

"Andy, I am so sorry. I should never have let this happen. This is all my fault." Against his better judgment, he began to cry. "Please, you have to be okay. Please." He leaned down to bury his face in her hair.

"Sam, I…" she attempted to say, but then she succumbed to the darkness that surrounded her.


	9. The Hardest Thing

**_Hey guys, so I realized that you weren't happy with me leaving off the story like that. So you're getting lucky and I'm posting this chapter now instead of tomorrow. ;) ...Hope this eases your worries :) _**

* * *

><p>The hospital waiting room was crowded with a bunch of uniformed officers, waiting anxiously for any news on what was going on with Andy.<p>

Sam sat with Oliver, exhausted, but not even thinking about sleep until he knew that Andy was going to be okay.

"How'd you know where we were?" Sam asked Oliver.

"Andy called before you guys left, said to be at the pier because you were going to try and take down Lawton by yourself. What were you thinking Sammy?" Oliver reprimanded lightly. He knew his friend was eating himself up about what happened to Andy and he didn't want to make it worse.

"I don't know, I don't know," Sam said, rubbing at his face, frustrated and tired.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Oliver tried to point out, but he knew that Sam wouldn't listen.

"Yes it is, I can't believe I was so stupid," he said, ramming his fist into the wall behind where he was sitting. "She had to be okay. She has to," he whispered, more to himself.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Did Andy tell you she broke off her engagement to Luke?"

Sam nodded. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it had only been a few month.

"So…?" Oliver prodded.

"So what?" Sam said, though he knew exactly what he meant.

"Did you tell her how you felt?" Oliver said, more impatient.

"Sorry, Ollie, I don't kiss and tell," Sam managed to tease, even though the guilt of getting Andy hurt was crushing down on him.

Sam got up to go ask a doctor for the millionth time when he would be allowed to see Andy, ignoring Oliver's shouts from behind.

* * *

><p>Traci watched as Sam stood up and walked away from Oliver's jeers. He went up to the doctor for the umpteenth time.<p>

Traci turned to Gail, Chris, and Dov who were sitting next to her. Chris was a mess; he was good friends with Andy as well as she was.

"Hey," she whispered, leaning in. "I think there's something going on with Andy and Swarek."

"You think?" Gail said in a _duh_ kind of voice as she examined her nails. "You could tell they had a spark as soon as they met each other."

"Yeah, I was totally surprised when she got with Luke," Dov agreed.

"I guess it would make sense. They were undercover and Andy broke off the engagement before she left," Chris pointed out.

"So she could be free to screw whoever she wanted," Gail chuckled. "Got to give her props." Dov lightly punched her on the arm. "What?" she said, feigning to be hurt.

"No, Andy caught Luke macking on Jo before she left, that's why she broke it off," Traci said, wondering if she should have told the rest of them that, if Andy wanted it to be a secret. She guessed it was better than them thinking Andy was a slut.

"You think she really slept with him?" Chris asked, but Traci quickly shushed him when she saw Sam make his way back to his seat and look at them.

Traci spotted Jerry sitting with the rest of the detectives, namely Luke, and Traci gave a small wave, which he returned. Jerry understood why Traci was mad at Luke; he screwed over her best friend, so he knew she wouldn't go over and sit with them.

So, Jerry got up and went to sit with Traci, holding her hand reassuringly. He knew Traci was worried about Andy, just like they all were.

"Come on, Andy, you've got to pull through," Traci whispered. Her eyes met Sam's again. _For all our sake,_ she finished in her head.

* * *

><p>"Andy? Andy, can you hear me?"<p>

Andy opened her eyes to find a doctor in a pristine white coat, shining a light in her eyes, checking her reaction time. She heard the steady _beep beep beep_ of the machines was hooked up to.

"She's awake. Reactions are good," the doctor stated and a neighboring nurse jotted something down on a clipboard.

She struggled to keep her eyes open. Her eyelids felt weighted down by something but she fought the darkness to stay conscious.

"Officer Swarek? You're free to come in," she heard the doctor say and Sam stepped eagerly into the room.

Andy began to breathe easier as soon as she locked eyes with Sam. As long as Sam was there, nothing could be that bad.

The doctor and nurse left to give them some privacy, and Andy respected that.

Sam hurried to her side. "Hey," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Hey," she whispered back. "What happened?"

He reached behind him and pulled a chair forward to sit down. He brushed the hair back from her pale forehead and stroked the top of her head with is finger. "What do you remember?"

"I was around one of the buildings. I had a perfect sight of you guys. And then…" her forehead scrunched as she tried to remember. "And then someone came up from behind me and brought me to the pier." She gasped. "What did he inject me with Sam?"

"Some sort of drug, but don't worry," Sam said, his voice and his touch instantly soothing her frayed nerves. "The doctor said that they cleared it all out of your system and you'll make a full recovery."

Andy relaxed back into the pillows. She took Sam's other hand in hers, loving the feel of his hand in hers. "That's good."

"They got Lawton back at the station. There will be a trial and with all the evidence, he could be in there 50 to life, if you count Sean's murder."

"It's still not enough," Andy sighed, and Sam smiled.

"You're right," he agreed. He suddenly turned serious, withdrawing from her grasp. "He could have killed you Andy."

"Yeah, but he didn't. I'm fine, you said so yourself." She tried not to be hurt at his sudden recoil.

"You're not listening; I could have gotten you killed!" Sam said, wanting her to see the severity of what happened.

"It's not your fault, Sam," she told him right back. "You couldn't have known that Lawton had figured us out. This isn't your fault." She wanted to go to him, gather him in her arms, but her limbs felt like lead and she couldn't move.

"It is my fault," Sam said quietly, and Andy didn't like where this was going.

"Sam?"

"I'm not putting you in danger again," he told her. "I'm so sorry." He started to walk out.

"I thought you loved me," Andy pleaded, tears in her eyes when he turned back around.

He paused. "I'm doing this because I love you," he said.

He turned and walked away from her, and it was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't hate me too much yet please! Try not to be too mean on the reviews this time around ;) <em>**


	10. Stay

Sam pushed his way through the door, head down, trying to ignore her cries as he left. He almost ran head first into Traci as she was on her way in.

"Whoa, easy there, killer. What's the hurry?" Traci asked. She had expected Sam to be in there the rest of the night with the way he was pacing outside her room before.

He looked up at her, his eyes red rimmed, and she was surprised. This wasn't like the Sam Swarek she knew.

She allowed him to push past her without saying anything else. She watched as he walked down the now empty waiting room and out the door.

She shook her head and walked inside to Andy's tear stained face.

"Did he leave?" Andy asked, looking like she was going to get up and go after him herself.

"He's gone, sweetie," Traci said, moving to her side. Andy threw herself back into the pillows in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Trace. It's good to see you," Andy said, reaching over to pull her best friend into a hug.

"I missed you," Traci said. "We definitely need to talk."

Andy smiled when Traci pulled over a chair and leaned forward eagerly. "So spill."

Andy told Traci about Luke and the undercover operation. All about Sean, and what happened between her and Sam after that. Traci nodded and cried with her about Sean, just like any good friend would. When Andy explained what had just gone down with Sam, Traci was shocked.

"You guys said you loved each other, and he just _left?"_ she exclaimed. "Who knew Swarek could be so moral?"

Andy chuckled despite her rotten mood. "I don't know what to do."

"Sure you do. You're going to get better and then you're going to march over to his house and talk some sense into his thick skull," Traci demanded.

"I don't know…" Andy said, hesitant. "He didn't seem to want any more discussion." She yawned.

"That's what he wants you to think, hun," Traci said, "Trust me. Now you get some rest. I'll be here bright and early to drive you to Sam's."

Andy hugged her friend once more before she left.

She tossed and turned restlessly on the uncomfortable hospital bed, thinking of Sam and how she was going to fix things.

* * *

><p>"Good luck!" Traci shouted out her car window as she drove away.<p>

Andy offered a small wave in return and turned to face Sam's house.

Butterflies floated crazily around in her stomach; nerves that only Sam managed to bring out in her.

Being here reminded her of the night of the blackout which gave her enough courage to mount the stairs and knock on the door.

As she waited for Sam to answer, she began to get angry. Who was he to just leave her like that yesterday?

The door opened, and revealed Sam, who squinted in the bright sunlight. "Andy?"

The sight of him made her stomach flip flop and when he spoke her name, she almost lost the anger she was holding on to, but she used the opportunity to barge through the door, nearly toppling him over.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Sam asked, alarmed. He shut the door behind him and turned to her. He seemed to be avoiding her eyes, which only enraged her more.

"You selfish son of a bitch!" she exploded on him. "How can you say you love me one minute and then just walk away the next? And with the lame excuse that it's because I wouldn't be safe? Are you for real Sam?" she demanded.

She barely had a chance to catch her breath when Sam sidled up to her, pressing her body close to the wall and covering her body with his, their faces inches apart.

"I regretted it as soon as I left the hospital," he said solemnly.

"Did you even mean it?" she asked him.

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me," she said, turning her face away, embarrassed.

He turned her face back, needing her to believe him. "I've loved you since that first day I saw you, Andy. From that first day."

Andy breathed in, and his familiar smell filled her nose and mouth, not leaving much room for rational thought. She could feel her anger slipping away…

"How do you do that?" she whined.

"Do what?" he asked, pulling back a little.

"Make me crazy," she said, pulling him back towards her.

"I missed you," Sam said, running his thumb over her soft lips and she shivered.

"Don't do that to me again," she said. "Promise me." She ran her hand under his shirt enticingly.

He pressed his lips to the side of her neck. "I promise."

She kissed his waiting lips and felt herself get lost in him once again.

* * *

><p>"It's so nice, just being here with you," Andy said. It was still light outside, and it was weird not being at work, or worrying about catching a drug dealer. But she wouldn't rather be anywhere else.<p>

"You looking forward to going back to work?" he asked her. He was lying flat on his back and she curled into his side, splaying her hand over his chest.

"Definitely," she admitted. "But…is it going to be weird? After being undercover so much I mean."

Sam thought about this for a moment. "It will be a little weird at first, I guess, but I know you can handle it," he told her, fully believing it. "It's the home life that will be weird. Like keeping your place not a mess for a change."

Andy laughed. "Well, that could be a problem, since I don't have much of a place to stay." She had sold her apartment to go live with Luke and now that she and Luke were no longer together, she couldn't stay there.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked, rolling over on his side to face her.

"I haven't given it much thought," she said honestly. "It was kind of easier to just forget it while we were undercover, but I guess its back to reality."

Sam caught her chin in his hand, looking into her deep brown eyes; eyes he always got lost in. "Stay with me."

"Sam, I-,"

"Stay with me," he said again, persistent. "It wouldn't be too much different then what we have been doing these past months."

"It would be different," she said. "Because that wasn't our real lives. This is. Are you sure you want to do this?" She tried playing it cool, but she was jumping up and down at the prospect of living with him.

"Do you?" he asked, suddenly doubtful.

"Hmmm, living here, waking up with you every day, seeing you every day, no I don't think that would work," she said sarcastically.

He leaned over her, and chuckled. "So is that a yes?" he prompted.

"Yes," she agreed.


	11. Not Over Thinking It

_One week later..._

"Good to see you back here, McNally," Oliver said, clapping her good naturedly on the back.

"It's good to be back," Andy smiled and meant it. She craned her neck, trying to locate the one person she wanted to see.

She and Sam hadn't yet told anybody at 15 that they were together yet, so they still came to work seperately. They didn't want to be found out because that could mean terminating their partnership, but it was only a matter of time, they supposed.

She spotted Sam by the desk, already suited up in uniform, staring intently at one of the computer screens.

His face lit up when he saw her and he got up to go to her. He took the bag that was hanging over her shoulder and rubbed her arm with his hand. "How's it feel to be back?"

"Great," she said, sincerely. "And can I just say, you look wonderful in that uniform. And not too bad out of it either," she winked.

He laughed, slinging an arm lazily around her shoulder and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Watch it, McNally." They were about to walk away when Andy heard an all too familiar voice call her name.

Andy felt Sam tense beside her and his arm fell back to his side. They both turned around slowly.

Luke was standing there uncomfortably. "Yes, Luke?"

"I think we should talk about what happened before you left. Alone," he added, giving a pointed look at Sam.

Andy gave a shake of her head. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Sam." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Well, I heard about your being in the hospital. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks," she replied, curtly.

Luke cleared his throat. "Jo left," he sighed. "And Andy, I've really missed you."

He went to take a step forward and Sam edged closer to Andy. "I'm okay," she whispered and he backed off, but was still there.

She turned to Luke. "I'm not looking to be anyone's fall back girl," she said.

"That's not what you mean to me. I'm truly sorry about what I did before you left; I wasn't thinking straight. You drive me crazy Andy, in a good way. And I want to make up for what I did to hurt you."

Luke got down on one knee and Andy's mouth dropped open. Sam froze by her side.

"Andy, will you marry me? Again?" he asked with a smile.

That smile once made her weak at the knees and made her change her mind, even when she was being her most stubborn. They key word being once.

Andy blushed, suddenly aware that the whole precinct was focused on their little love triangle.

Sam scoffed and shook his head. He began to walk slowly away, clenching his fists at his side. He was going to lose her all over again. He didn't know why he thought that what happened during the UC job had changed anything. He'd clearly been mistaken.

"Sam, wait!" she called out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Sorry, Luke," she said, looking down at him. She walked over to where Sam was standing and takin his hand. "I'm with Sam now."

Sam pulled her aside while Luke looked on dumbfounded as he climbed to his feet.

"Andy what are you doing?" Sam hissed. "You don't want to be with him anymore?" She had made her choice, but he wanted to be sure.

Andy looked up at Sam, placed a hand on his cheek and spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I love you. I want to be with _you._ I'm not over thinking it this time."

And in front of Luke and the rest of the PD, Andy kissed Sam.

Amidst the catcalls and whistles, Andy could feel Sam smiling as he kissed her back.

**.THE END.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>They ended up together in the end, because let's face it, they can't stay away from each other. And on the show, they should stop denying it and just get together already! <strong>_

_**So that's the end. I really didn't think this was going to go on as long as it did, but I'm glad you guys liked it! Thanks for all the wonderful and kind reviews. :) ...Sorry it kind of just ended, but I just got another idea for a RB story, but I'm not sure where it's taking me yet, so I'll post it when I get a clue, but I already have the first chapter typed up. So just mentioning it as a heads up ;) **_

_**xoxo  
>Janelle<br>**_


	12. New Story Update

_**Hey there, **_

_**I know it's been awhile, but I've finally posted that other Rookie Blue fic that I've been promising. I felt like mentioning it on here would help you guys find it or something.**_

_**Well, the new story is called "Third Time's The Charm." I hope you guys like it as much as this one. I'm planning this one to be a little bit longer, so there's that much more that you can read :) **_

_**I'll post the summary below, so if you're interested what are you waiting for? Go on, read it ;) **_

_**Summary – "Third Time's The Charm" **_

_**"Couldn't keep away, could you?" "Well, third time's the charm after all."... Luke cheats, Andy leaves for good. What does this mean for Sam? When Sam and Andy finally get together, Sam has a surprise for her. When Luke finds out, he can't take it.**_

…_**Hope to read your reviews on the story. Tchao! **_

_**xoxo  
>Janelle <strong>_


End file.
